1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fuse puller for a fusible switch and more particularly to a fuse puller and a fusible switch assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Fusible switches usually incorporate an insulating base carrying an incoming line terminal for each phase of a multiphase circuit with a switch blade for each phase operable to extend a respective circuit from the line terminal through a fuse clip having a fuse seated therein. The fuse is usually secured at both ends to a respective fuse clip each formed by a pair of spring jaws and requires some force usually between 20 and 40 pounds depending on the fuse and clip size for removal.
When it is desired to change or inspect a fuse, the usual practice is to open the switch blades by means of a handle to permit access to the enclosure in which the assembly is located, and then manually extract the fuse from between the clips. Manual extraction is often accomplished by using a screwdriver or the like to lever the fuse loose and can result in breakage since space for fully grasping the fuses to exert the required force is limited. This practice is further subject to criticism since there is a possibility of contacting a live or electrically energized part of the apparatus.